


Betray

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Emotional, Hurt, M/M, Sadness, Yaoi, aomine is pure, deserves better, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aomine's favourite moment of the day was when Kise was sleeping, and he could stare at him in silence, admiring the soft features, his blonde hair and that body that he always loved, and the golden ring around his finger..made him smile everyday, just by its presence there.Aomine had never thought his life could change so quickly.





	Betray

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this has a vent. Hope you enjoy it even though it may not be what you expect.

Aomine and Kise had been together for almost one year. Their marriage was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to the bluenette. He felt so lucky to have Kise by his side..they knew each other better than themself did, and when they got the idea of marrying they couldn't wait much. The celebration had been great, full of tears and happiness, and all of their friends were there. 

 

Aomine remembered that day so well, because it had been his life's happiest moment. From that day on, their relationship had just gone better and better: the sex was good, Kise cooked for them both and he also convinced the other one not to skip practice. Everything was so perfect. Aomine's favourite moment of the day was when Kise was sleeping, and he could stare at him in silence, admiring the soft features, his blonde hair and that body that he always loved, and that golden ring around his finger..made him smile everyday, just by its presence there. 

 

Aomine had never thought his life could change so quickly. 

 

One day, the ace had to leave the town for three days, Touou was going to have a match against a team of Tokyo's district, so the trip would be long. After packing quickly, Aomine ran downstairs to greet his lover, who was waiting for him with open arms. "Come back quickly." Kise had told him with a little sad smile before wrapping his arms around his neck and letting the taller one hold him for a bit, before it was time for him to go. Aomine kissed Kise's cheek and then left the house after saying "I'll be back in three days babe." And he was already missing his lover on his way, smiling against his own reflex in the window of the bus. Just three days, come on, he could do that. When they arrived in Tokyo, they spent the night sightseeing the city, all euphoric in the colorful lights and loud noises of that new place. 

The day after, he and his team played so well, like they hadn't in a while, and Aomine was enthusiastic and full of himself, proud of his abilities after long time. He scored more than half of the points of his team, and when the match ended, he jumped in happiness, running around his team mates. When he arrived in the locker room he quickly took a shower, but when the bluenette came out he found everybody of his team with an angry and nervous expressions. "Guys? What's wrong?" 

Sakurai sighed softly, and then walked to Aomine. "Momoi-san forgot to book our prenotation in the hotel for two days in a row, and now we have to leave and travel during the night...there are no other hotels with available rooms around here."

While Sakurai shook his head Aomine could see his best friend apologizing, and she was clearly sorry and disappointed in herself. Aomine sighed and walked to her, wrapping one arm around the thin shoulders. "C'mon Satsuki. It happens." The taller male said while patting her back soothingly. Aomine knew he should be mad and everything but.. he was going to see Kise that same night. And he couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought..He was already imagining the blonde welcoming him home..and they would light candles up on the table and eat together..the atmosphere so soft..and after he would make love to his husband..and everything would be perfect. Aomine couldn't wait, really. It was a matter of hours.

While everyone was asleep on the bus that leaded back to the city, even if Aomine was feeling tired after playing the match, his mind was flowing away in the sweetest thoughts of Kise. Ah, his husband was probably sleeping when he would finally arrive home, but Aomine would wake him up with kisses..and they would sleep together, maybe, if something even better wasn't going to happen. Oh, the bluenette fell asleep after few minutes, in the warm hug of the night right out of the clear glass of the bus. 

After a couple hours Aomine was waken by a hand scrolling his shoulder. "Dai-chan! Come on, everyone is already off the bus, we've arrived." Momoi's voice was soft to Aomine's ears, and when he realized that they were in the city he opened his eyes and rubbed on them, wiping the sleep away. "Yus!" They were finally home. Aomine planted a loud kiss on Momoi's cheek before stepping out of the bus with a jump and greeting his team mates. The tall young man started walking quickly home, so enthusiastic to be arrived one day earlier than he should have. It was 2 am, so as he walked in front of the door of Kise's apartment he inserted the key slowly and turned his wrist, hearing the click of the door opening. Everything was so silent. Aomine entered and closed the door carefully, not wanting to make any loud sounds to wake his lover up. The bluenette put his huge bag in the living room, looking at the pictures of him and Kise that his husband had put on the little wooden table. Gosh, he loved him so much. 

 

Aomine sighed happily and then walked silently towards the bedroom, but as he came closer he heard a sound, like a loud whine. He frowned a little, almost holding the handle of the bedroom door, and what he heard wasn't what he expected. Aomine froze instantly, his heart beating fast in his chest. No, it couldn't be. He was opening the door without even realizing it. It couldn't be. His deep blue eyes widened as he saw his lover in bed, under the sheets, not alone. Another head was above the blonde one, and it had red and black hair. And the moans and pants instantly stopped, while Aomine's hands were trembling as the sight of Kagami and Kise in bed appeared in front of him. 

As Aomine realized what was going on there, he let go of the handle of the door. His knees were shaking, threatening to give up suddenly, and he wasn't sure, but the hiss in his ears was the rhythm of his heart. 

"Aominecchi..." Kise had started to say, pulling up the sheets to cover his body, while Kagami had sat up and didn't dare looking at either of them. 

Aomine took a step back, his blue eyes filled with pain. "Why..." He whispered through gritted teeth, closing his hands in tight fists as the nails started hurting in his palm. "Why!?" He asked louder, but before Kise could speak he walked quickly away, grabbing his bag and slamming the door behind him. The blonde didn't even try to follow him. 

 

Aomine walked fast at home, panting because of the speed he had arrived with, and he leaned his back on the door he had just closed. He threw his bag away, and then he started breathing faster, heavier. No, he couldn't stay here, he needed air. Aomine rubbed on his face before opening the door again and slamming behind his back, only able to run away. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to escape, to run away from what had just happened. It just couldn't be real. But it was. 

The blue haired boy stopped running only when his lungs were empty, and he breathed in and out, fast and heavily, bent so he could lay his hands in the upper part of the knee. More than four years of friendship, trust, loyalty, hope, dreams and wishes. More than one year of a perfect life with the perfect partner. And then...a simple mistake, coming back one day earlier, which should have been the start of something just sweet and amazingly romantic had become the start of Aomine's nightmares. 

 

 

It was 4 am. Aomine was walking with hands in his pockets along the empty sidewalk. There was nobody around, just him and a grey cat on the other side of the street. Not even a light turned on in the buildings around. The blue haired boy walked until he reached the little park near his house without even realizing it until his feet stepped on the soft grass. 

As he looked at the rusty swing there, Aomine reached for the old creaky structure and wrapped his hand around the cold metal of the chain. He tried his best..but..tears started forming in his eyes, and they rolled down the tan cheeks. Aomine sobbed softly, lowering his head. He remembered when Kise had left his house in the middle of the night, and he had run behind him, worried, finding him on that swing..and they had made up, and sitting one on another on the kids play, whispering sweet words under the clear sky of the night. Aomine teared up at the memory, wiping some tears away but unable to make them stop. He loved Kise so much. He could have done anything for him. Anything. The bluenette tightened his grip on the chain until the metal left a red mark on his palm, and he had to let go, sitting down on the swing. 

Kise. The boy that looked up at him during the middle school. His opponent just few years later. His lover, until that day. How many beautiful moments they had spent together. Where did he go wrong? Aomine had gave him everything he had, even if it wasn't wasn't much. 

He wasn't enough. Was that why..his lover had choosen Kagami? What did he have more than him? Ah..it wasn't important anymore. Aomine couldn't forgive him, the blonde had thrown away one year of perfect marriage, and the tan boy couldn't understand the real reason. Not that he needed to. The tears that kept rolling down his face were cold because of the freezing air of the night, and Aomine was shaking in sadness and regret. Regret of believing in Kise, in the marriage, in love. He hadn't been completely innocent, but he didn't deserve this. Now he was alone again, as he had always been before Kise found him. 

 


End file.
